


I've Never Met Anyone Like You

by Creepy_Cryptids



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Kinda fluff, Reader is sad, Sad, carol is confused about her name, chapter one is trans male, chapter two is trans female, kinda cute, kinda cute late night thoughts, major spoilers to Endgame, takes place after endgame, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepy_Cryptids/pseuds/Creepy_Cryptids
Summary: Just some late night thoughts sjdbsjFirst chapter is for trans male readersSecond is trans female readersMay add genderfluid/non-binary in there





	1. 01

It was raining.  
(Y/N) was sitting on a park bench, fingers woven together as he sat, hunched over. He was getting drenched, but he didn't really care about that too much. It was the one year anniversary of his father, Tony Stark's death, and to say the young adult was upset would be an understatement.  
His dad had been his idol, not only being the infamous Iron Man but his incredible support for him when he said, "dad, dad I think I feel more like a boy."  
He was there when (Y/N) changed his name legally, he bought him his first binder, he was there for every Testosterone shot, and he was there through every mental breakdown. Despite Tony's snarky attitude and his pompous nature, he was there, and he cared.  
And now he was gone.  
And Natasha, one of his closest friends, was also gone. Even Steve wasn't around after his death a few months after the return of everyone who had been snapped out of existence. And Thor was off doing god only knows what in space.  
The only people he really had around were Scott Lang and Peter Parker.  
Parker, he met because of his "internship" with his dad, and the two instantly clicked. (Y/N) didn't even find out about him being transgender until an incident where he broke his ribs after fighting against some of Thanos' soldiers. He only wished he had found out under better circumstances.  
The male stood up, wiping his drenched (hair color) bangs out of his face before making his way to the Avenger's facility.  
"Hey, (Y/N!)" He heard someone say to him when he entered the building. "I think Scott was looking for you, maybe you should go see what's up." Peter gently patted his shoulder, giving him a friendly smile before walking off, probably in search of Banner, who was most likely in the kitchen.  
(Y/N) shrugged and decided to look for his friend, where Scott proceeded to talk him into going out for drinks.  
And that's where he met her.  
She was gorgeous, though a little strange. Her short blonde hair, even her aura was strange, almost powerful. And it was then, that he remembered her.  
"You're the one that brought my dad back from space." Were the first words to come out of his mouth. The woman smiled at him.  
"Yes, and who would you be?"  
The male took a seat next to her at the bar, giving her a pained smile. "I'm his son."  
"I didn't know Tony had a son." Carol Danvers mentioned. "I knew he had a daughter, though."  
"That would be my younger sister. The name's (Y/N), and I'm assuming you would be the 'Captain Marvel' I heard about from Fury?"  
She hummed and gave a single nod. "But you can call me, Carol." She said it like it sounded weird on her tongue.  
"Why such distain?" He mused.  
She shook her head. "No, the name is still unfamiliar to me. I'm still not quite used to saying it yet."  
"I used to feel the same way." He hummed. "Back in my teenage years."  
Carol quirked an eyebrow, her curiosity peaked. "Oh? Care to enlighten me?"  
"Only if you tell me first."  
The woman let out an amused laugh. "I suppose that's fair. I was taken off this planet by a race called The Kree. They called me Vers, and I had no real memory of this place the six years I lived on their planet. Well, I had flashes, like images that proved that I had a life here, on Earth." She twirled the ice in her water glass before taking a drink. "I just happened to remember everything after staying here for a while."  
(Y/N) nodded. "So you're still having trouble going by your human name, hug? I guess I can say that's a but different than what I went through. Have you heard of transgender people?" He asked, taking a drink of his (beverage of your choice).  
She hummed, shaking her head. "Do tell me?"  
"To put it simply, I wasn't born as a guy. But i'm a guy now. There are some who weren't always women, but now they are."  
Carol nodded, as if finally understanding. "I have met people like you, (Y/N) Stark. Many people, across different worlds and galaxies. There's just never really been a term for it you could say." She looked him in the eye. "Yes, I have met many people like you. But I've also never met anyone quite like you."


	2. 02

It was raining.  
(Y/N) was sitting on a park bench, fingers woven together as she sat, hunched over. She was getting drenched, but she didn't really care about that too much. It was the one year anniversary of her father, Tony Stark's death, and to say the young adult was upset would be an understatement.  
Her dad had been her idol, not only being the infamous Iron Man but his incredible support for her when she said, "dad, dad I think I feel more like a girl."  
He was there when (Y/N) changed her name legally, when she got her first dress, he was there for every Estrogen shot, and he was there through every mental breakdown. Despite Tony's snarky attitude and his pompous nature, he was there, and he cared.  
And now he was gone.  
And Natasha, one of her closest friends, was also gone. Even Steve wasn't around after his death a few months after the return of everyone who had been snapped out of existence. And Thor was off doing god only knows what in space with the Guardians of the Galaxy.  
The only people she really had around were Scott Lang and Peter Parker.  
Parker, she met because of his "internship" with her dad, and the two instantly clicked. (Y/N) didn't even find out about him being transgender until an incident where he broke his ribs after fighting against some of Thanos' soldiers. She only wished she had found out under better circumstances.  
The female stood up, wiping her drenched (hair color) bangs out of her face before making her way to the Avenger's facility.  
"Hey, (Y/N!)" She heard someone say to her when she entered the building. "I think Scott was looking for you, maybe you should go see what's up." Peter gently patted her shoulder, giving her a friendly smile before walking off, probably in search of Banner, who was most likely in the kitchen.  
(Y/N) shrugged and decided to look for her friend, where Scott proceeded to talk her into going out for drinks.  
And that's where she met her.  
She was gorgeous, though a little strange. Her short blonde hair, even her aura was strange, almost powerful. And it was then, that he remembered her.  
"You're the one that brought my dad back from space." Were the first words to come out of her mouth. The woman smiled at him.  
"Yes, and who would you be?"  
The female took a seat next to her at the bar, giving her a pained smile. "I'm his daughter."  
"I didn't know Tony had two daughters." Carol Danvers mentioned.  
"Myy younger sister would be the one you've heard of. The name's (Y/N), and I'm assuming you would be the 'Captain Marvel' I heard about from Fury?"  
She hummed and gave a single nod. "But you can call me, Carol." She said it like it sounded weird on her tongue.  
"Why such distain?" She mused.  
Carol shook her head. "No, the name is still unfamiliar to me. I'm still not quite used to saying it yet."  
"I used to feel the same way." She hummed. "Back in my teenage years."  
Carol quirked an eyebrow, her curiosity peaked. "Oh? Care to enlighten me?"  
"Only if you tell me first."  
The woman let out an amused laugh. "I suppose that's fair. I was taken off this planet by a race called The Kree. They called me Vers, and I had no real memory of this place the six years I lived on their planet. Well, I had flashes, like images that proved that I had a life here, on Earth." She twirled the ice in her water glass before taking a drink. "I just happened to remember everything after staying here for a while."  
(Y/N) nodded. "So you're still having trouble going by your human name, hug? I guess I can say that's a but different than what I went through. Have you heard of transgender people?" She asked, taking a drink of her (beverage of your choice).  
She hummed, shaking her head. "Do tell me?"  
"To put it simply, I wasn't born as a woman, but now i am. There are some guys who weren't born as guys, but now they are."  
Carol nodded, as if finally understanding. "I have met people like you, (Y/N) Stark. Many people, across different worlds and galaxies. There's just never really been a term for it you could say." She looked her in the eye. "Yes, I have met many people like you. But I've also never met anyone quite like you."


End file.
